


Runt

by julienwrites



Series: Must Love Dogs [1]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julienwrites/pseuds/julienwrites
Summary: Sylvie asks if he wants to volunteer at the animal shelter with her one Saturday when they’re not on shift. Matt’s pretty sure the word ‘yes’ comes out of his mouth before she’s even finished with her question, much to his embarrassment. Sylvie’s face lights up, she smiles her signature sunshine smile, and Matt feels vaguely weak at the knees. He’s acting like a school boy with his first crush, but he can’t bring himself to care. Sylvie isn’t like anyone he’s ever met.Or; Casey gets a new dog and it helps bring he and Sylvie together.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Series: Must Love Dogs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074431
Comments: 16
Kudos: 96





	Runt

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is part one of a little series I'm working on. I have at least two more fics planned out so far. This is based in a canon divergent season 9, where covid doesn't exist and the ambulance doesn't flip. 
> 
> Beau (Chip) is based on a sweet little frenchie I came across on instagram. Obviously the dog is not mine, and I am using his solely based to show what he looks like. His instagram handle is @rufo_thefrenchie if anyone is interested in seeing him! 
> 
> A huge thanks to my friend E, who read this as I wrote, came up with ideas, gave me inspiration and motivated me to finish it! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! Please leave a comment if you enjoy it, or have any requests! :)

Matt’s not much of a pet person. He’s never had one; excluding the lizard he caught when he was seven who stayed in his room for a week in a jar, but he doesn’t think he’s missing out on much. But then Tuesday and Ritter become part of the 51 family. Matt watches Stella train the Dalmatian, watches as Tuesday starts becoming comfortable with them all. Pouch had been pretty great too. 

Sylvie asks if he wants to volunteer at the animal shelter with her one Saturday when they’re not on shift. Matt’s pretty sure the word ‘yes’ comes out of his mouth before she’s even finished with her question, much to his embarrassment. Sylvie’s face lights up, she smiles her signature sunshine smile, and Matt feels vaguely weak at the knees. He’s acting like a school boy with his first crush, but he can’t bring himself to care. Sylvie isn’t like anyone he’s ever met. 

That next Saturday, Matt’s starting to wonder what he’s agreed to. He wakes up with a text from Sylvie letting him know to wear some older clothing (puppies are playful!!) and that they’ll be outside, so he might want to wear his jacket. He gets up and showers, wanting to still look presentable, even if he’s wearing an older sweater underneath his quilted 51 bomber. As he’s moving out the door, Matt stops and heads back to his bathroom, popping a Claritin just in case- he’s been allergic to cats his whole life. Knowing they’ll be outside is pretty indicative they won’t be around them, but the blonde doesn’t want to take any chances. 

On the way over, Matt starts thinking about what’s ahead. They’re probably just playing with them, letting them all get some interaction. He realizes, as he pulls his truck into a spot next to Sylvie’s car, that he doesn’t know if Sylvie has ever had pets, or likes dogs. She must, he thinks belatedly, or she wouldn’t be here. 

Wiping his sweaty palms on his dark jeans, the captain gets out and spies Sylvie near the door of the large building. He can hear dogs barking from where he assumes they’ll be- a fenced off outside area with lots of toys. Smiling, Matt makes his way over, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Late November in Chicago isn’t nearly as bad as February, but it’s still too cold for Matt. 

“Hey! Ready?” Sylvie’s smile is contagious, her demeanor happy and excited as they walk in. Matt doesn’t know how she does it. He gives her a nod, and watches as she walks up to the counter, informing a friendly looking worker they’re here to volunteer. It’s suddenly obvious she’s done this before, because a moment later a piece of paper is being handed to him, but not her. 

“You have to fill this out and give them your license to copy. They have to make sure you’re not a felon or anything,” she explains, scrunching her nose up. Matt almost laughs at that, imagining them asking Sylvie for hers upon her first time. Sylvie Brett a felon. He must accidentally laugh, because Sylvie’s giving him a curious look. 

“Sorry. Uhm. Yeah...hold on…” Matt fishes out his wallet and then takes the pen she’s holding, jotting down all his info, then handing it to the woman behind the counter, along with his license. Five minutes later, they’re being ushered out into the large fenced in play area, and Sylvie’s practically vibrating. A mutt of some kind, maybe beagle and shepherd, comes bounding towards them, and the paramedic drops down, one had instantly going to the pups face. 

“Hey Dorsey!! Hey buddy!” She coos, and Matt’s suspicions are completely confirmed. Definitely been here before, more than once from the looks of it. Matt crouches next to her, slightly more hesitant. He knows how to act around dogs, but this feels more...intimate. Like he shouldn’t just instantly go petting the dog. Instead, he holds out his hand and lets the mutt sniff it, staying still until Dorsey sits in front of him. 

“He likes you!! He can be a little grumpy sometimes with new people,” Sylvie explains, and Matt nods thoughtfully. She seems to really like it here. 

“So you’ve been here before?” He asks, petting Dorsey’s head as a few more dogs trot over to investigate the new humans. Sylvie grabs a slightly worn orange ball and throws it, gaining a few more dogs’ attention. 

The blonde nods, laughing when an older hound comes over, tail wagging, ball in his mouth looking victorious. She takes it and throws it again. “Yeah. For a few months. I love coming. All these dogs want is some pets and love. And I’m definitely willing to give them all the love they want,” she informs. 

Matt finds that he gravitates towards dogs with his personality. A bit shy, but once every starts playing with them, and letting his attention stay on them, they open up. He particularly likes Forrest, a large husky who seems to only want belly rubs. Sylvie eventually joins him with a couple dogs trailing her, both vying for her attention. 

“I usually go in and see some of the other dogs too, if you want? They’re set for a different playtime, one for smaller dogs. I tend to like playing with the bigger dogs, I’m nervous I might hurt smaller ones,” she admits, pink dusting her cheeks. Matt wants to kiss her. 

“Yeah! Yeah, we can do that,” he nods eagerly, feeling stupid for being probably too enthusiastic. 

“You just want to be inside where it’s warm,” she teases, finally standing when the workers come out to relieve them. Matt stands too, patting Forrest on the head before following the woman inside and down a hall. Passing through a door, it’s suddenly loud, full of dogs barking for attention. Matt looks around, feeling a sudden wave of melancholy. All the dogs have blankets and toys in their little areas, but it’s sad. 

“Do they...are they here long?” Matt asks as Sylvie leads them into the first gated room, where a few jack russell's are, both instantly on the pair of newcomers, sniffing their legs. Both sit down to give them white and brown dogs some attention. 

“Some are, most aren’t. It depends. Dogs with disabilities, and older ones, they tend to stay here longer than most,” she explains, laughing when one of the pups starts trying to grab Matt’s shoelace. 

They continue, meeting more little chihuahuas and a few mini golden doodles, but it’s when they get to a littler of 14 week old french bulldogs that Matt actually makes a noise that’s a genuine  _ coo _ . He blushes when Sylvie’s head snaps up and she grins widely. 

“They’re cute,” he says softly, not wanting to disturb the two out of the seven pup litter that are currently napping. Matt sits down, and he talks to all of them softly, not realizing Sylvie’s taking a video on her phone. 

“Hi guys! I’m Matt, this is Sylvie. You’re a good looking bunch huh?” He laughs as they all seem to want attention. “Yeah, I  _ know _ . I wish I had more hands too.” The captain pauses when he hears a high pitched yip, looking around to find the culprit. It’s then that he spots him. 

Half blocked by his siblings, laying on the floor with a toy almost as big as him, is a much smaller than the rest frenchie, white with a black spot on one eye. The left side of his face, all the way up to the tip of his ear, is black instead of white. What makes him stand out, aside from his size, is that his nose is a light pink, and he has a black splotch on his lip. Matt watches him a moment as his brothers and sisters take no notice of him, and then he picks the tiny thing up. He fits in one of his palms perfectly. 

“Look at him.” He doesn’t mean for an almost childlike tone to come out as he speaks, but suddenly this dog is all he can focus on. “Sylvie...look at him.” 

She stops recording, then crouches down, one hand finding another little frenchie pup to pet as she looks at Matt and then the dog. “He’s obviously the runt of the litter,” she frowns, which makes Matt frown. 

“That’s okay right? Just means he’s small,” he glances at the paramedic but then adjusts his blue eyed gaze back to the dog who’s now curled up against his chest, cradled in his arms. Sylvie bites her lip, and Matt can tell instantly that being the runt  _ isn’t _ okay. 

“Most people...runts tend to have more health problems. And frenchies already have breathing and back problems. Most people won’t want him because of that…” Sylvie says sadly, watching as Matt’s face twists in anger towards people’s stupidity. “But he’s cute. I’m sure someone’s going to get him Matt.

Matt nods, but they both know the happy and playful mood that’s been following them all day is now gone. Matt feels bad for ruining it, but the idea that someone won’t get the tiny dog just because he might have more health problems? It makes him more upset than he’s been in a while. It’s not the poor dogs fault. They go through a few more kennels before Sylvie finally calls it. They say their goodbyes by their cars, and soon Matt’s heading back to his place, mind still lost on thoughts of the pink nosed frenchie. 

\+ + +

“I need your opinion.” Sylvie’s just submitted her report from the last call when Matt approaches her bunk. He looks a little nervous, almost hesitant, like he’s not sure he wants to even bring up whatever he’s about to ask. She steals herself. Matt Casey can be unpredictable sometimes. 

“Shoot.” 

“So….what if I…” Matt rubs at the back of his neck and takes a breath. Her mind jumps to a dozen possibilities.  _ Want to quit. Need to distance our friendship. Want to reconnect with Gabby. Think I should change houses. _

“...want to get a dog.”

Oh.  _ Oh _ . Sylvie lets out a breath she’s not realized she’s been holding, laughing a bit. She gets control of herself when Matt frowns. “Sorry, sorry. I thought you were going to say you wanted to leave or something,” she waves off. “A dog? That could be nice, a good little companion to have around.” 

She doesn’t want to broach the Gabby subject, or him being lonely. They talked about her when she first left, but her name’s been almost taboo since she came back for that fundraiser a while back. Whatever happened, Matt hadn’t been willing to share, but he seemed to be over her now. 

The captain nods, as if he’s been thinking this over all night. She’s sure he has, with how meticulous he is. Her mind flashes back to the previous Saturday, and she knows instantly. “It’s that little frenchie isn’t it?” 

Matt looks sheepish for a moment, but then nods. She feels her heart flutter at how handsome and...and adorable he is. He looks like he’s been caught red handed, a kid stealing a cookie. “....yeah, it is. I just...he should have the best life, even if he’s little. That’s not fair to him!” 

Even when it concerns  _ animals _ , Matt Casey’s nothing but a stand up guy. God she can’t believe he’s real. What kind of guy actually does this and isn’t just a character in a movie? 

“Call them. Tell them you’re interested in him,” Sylvie feels her heart melting as he nods, like he’s suddenly realizing he needs to,  _ has _ to get this dog. 

“Thanks Sylvie.” 

“Any time Matt. Let me know what they say!” She watches him walk away, a big smile on his face. She wishes he always had that smile on. That’s her goal, to make sure it stays there. 

\+ + +

“...sorry guys, hold on!” Matt’s voice rings out as she hops out of the ambo. Turning, she sees Matt and truck going through drills, but he’s got his phone in front of him, and then he’s walking away from the floor, moving outside. Sylvie furrows her brow, wondering who would be calling that Matt would actively pause drills for. He doesn’t even do that if it’s Severide. 

Deciding to let it be, she heads into the firehouse to grab some lunch, sitting next to Herrmann and Ritter as they argue about something to do with Molly’s Bar. When truck starts heading back in, Sylvie stands and goes to toss her paper plate, watching Matt subtly, hoping to figure out if the phone call was good or bad. She’s about to approach him when Severide walks up to the captain, letting him know Boden’s looking for him. 

It’s not until almost an hour later that she knocks on Matt’s office door. He’s sitting reading something on his phone, zip up hoodie on now. He looks relaxed, not stressed like when he’s worrying over something. That’s got to be an indicator that something good has happened. 

“Hey, come on in,” Matt turns his and motions her in, smiling at her. “How’d the call go? Meant to ask earlier, but then Boden needed me,” he explains, and she can’t help but notice how handsome he looks. 

“It was good, pretty easy. Didn’t even have to take anyone to med,” Sylvie informs.

“Good! So uhm…” she watches as he tries and fails to hold back a sudden, large grin. Phone call was definitely good then. “The french bulldog? He’s not been taken. So I’m going to see him after shift tomorrow.” Matt’s face lights up. She can recall only a handful of times seeing him like this, and if she thinks hard enough, she’ll realize it’s always just been one on one. 

“Yeah?! That’s  _ amazing _ Matt! Seriously!! You really seemed to love him,” she feels herself full with happiness. Matt deserves so many good things, especially with what he’s gone through the past few years. He deserves happiness and stability. She watches him nod, and before she can stop herself, she’s getting up and hugging him. It’s like all the air gets sucked away, and both of them hug tightly before pulling back, eyes meeting. 

There’s a knock at his door, and Kidd is grinning smugly. Sylvie thinks she could kill her. They both jerk away and Matt clears his throat, a blush rising on his cheeks. 

“Hey, there’s some kids who wanna check out the truck. Told them we could give’em a full tour,” she says, and both nod. 

“Sounds good, we’ll be right there,” Sylvie manages to speak, though her head is still a little dizzy from how close they’d been. When Kidd walks away, Matt fidgets with his hoodie zipper. 

“If you’re not busy...would you want to come with me? To go see him again? I wouldn’t know he existed if it wasn’t for you,” Matt smiles boyishly, and it makes her want to pull him back close. 

“Of course Matt Casey. I’d be honored.” 

\+ + +

This time, when he and Sylvie walk into the large building, the small dogs are outside for playtime. Matt waits anxiously as he and the paramedic in charge are cleared, then led to the same area they’d been before, full of smaller dogs. Eyes darting around, he sees chihuahuas and jack russels, little mixed dogs and mutts, disappointed when he sees no french bulldogs except for an elderly one chewing a bone. He shifts to look at Sylvie, who’s smiling and gesturing over to the left corner of the large area. 

A woman with dark hair is standing by a metal gated pen, and as they get closer, small, black and white frenchies start to become visible. 

“Excited?” Sylvie whispers. Matt nods, hand itching to take the woman’s. Instead, he shoves both into his pockets as they approach the worker. 

“Matt? I’m Jessica, I believe we spoke on the phone about these little guys?” Her voice is kind and he can tell there’s a real joy she has from working here. It makes Matt feel more at ease. 

“Yes, hi, nice to meet you, and this is Sylvie,” Matt introduces, wishing he could tack on ‘my girlfriend’. Jessica shakes both their hands and then opens the pen enough that they can step in. It’s crowded with the litter and two full sized adults inside, Jessica staying out to talk instead of encroaching on their time. 

“So remind me which one it was you had taken a liking to?” She asks, as Matt’s eyes find the runt. The pink nosed dog, as if remembering the firefighter, barks and his tail wags as he bounds over, narrowly escaping being run into by one of his sisters. His front paws find Matt’s leg and then Matt’s scooping the tiny little thing into his arms. 

“This one. The smallest,” he informs Jessica, as Sylvie crouches down and pays attention to the rest of the group. “And I know frenchies have breathing problems, and back problems. I’ve done a lot of research,” he admits, going a little shy. “And he’s the runt, so he’ll be even more prone to it all. But that only makes me want him more.” He wants to make sure Jessica knows he understands and isn’t going in blindly. He must say the right thing, because she’s smiling again. 

“Oh! This is Chip. He’s pretty cute, I have to admit. A great little personality,” she nods. “They do, and he will. But it does seem like you know that. Have you ever had a dog before?” 

They talk for another fifteen minutes, going over Matt’s housing situation- a small town home he’s recently moved into, and if he’s ever owned a dog- no, but he’s been around them and understands it’s more work than he’s even aware of. Then she asks a question he’s been mulling over the past day or so. 

“What about your schedule? You’re a firefighter correct?” 

Matt nods, petting at the frenchie’s head, the pup barely awake in his arms now. “I am. I work 24 hours, then have 72 off. I’ve thought about it a lot, and plan on bringing him with me to the firehouse when I’m on shift.” 

Sylvie looks up a little surprised, but doesn’t say anything. 

“We have another dog, Tuesday, who I think would be great for him to be around. I know socializing dogs at a young age is really important. And he can stay in my office that’s a comfortable size if I get called out,” Matt explains to Jessica, who’s been writing on a piece of paper the whole time. She gives him another smile, and the tightness in his chest seems to dissipate. 

“That’s actually a really good plan. It’ll help him be around other people too, and it can help when training,” she informs. Sylvie knocks her elbow against Matt’s knee, flashing him an excited smile. The air around them is hopeful, and Matt can feel himself starting to get excited. 

“I’m going to be honest Matt, I think Chip would have a great life with you. You seem to really understand what you’re getting into, and have plans for the future. I think if you’re ready, we can get those papers signed and let him come home with you today.” 

Matt’s quiet for a moment, processing everything. Even from the corner of his eye, he can see Sylvie looking ecstatic. Bringing home a dog; his dog, today hadn’t been the plan, but maybe sometimes plans can stray and still turn out to be the right decision. Matt knows that this is absolutely the right choice. Things are finally getting better. He’s making them better. “I’m ready whenever you are.” 

Matt sets Chip back down, deciding to let him have some last quality time with his siblings before he’s taken to his new home. He wonders if dogs can sense that they’ll be leaving soon, or are completely blindsided. He suspects the latter, after a moment of thinking, because he’s read that dogs cry a lot when they’re first in a new place. He and Sylvie follow Jessica back to the main part of the building and into a side room, where papers are printed. They go over vets in the area, the food being sent home, what to expect the first few nights. They also go over their policy of bringing dogs back if they’re not the right fit. Matt can’t help but straighten up, shift uncomfortably. 

“No offense, but there’s no way he’s being brought back. I don’t need to hear it.” Sylvie lays a hand on his shoulder and he leans into it, leans into the comfort. He’s not sure  _ why _ he needs Jessica to understand, but he does. He’s  _ not _ bringing Chip back. He’s gone from this place for good. Matt pays the deposit, a measly $200, something he feels is far too little for such an amazing dog. 

He’s given a bag of simple puppy food; something he’s able to get at the grocery store, as well as a small slip lead that can act as a collar and leash to take him home in, a little blanket, and a toy that Matt gets to choose. He chooses a little duck, and then they’re led back outside, where Chip and three of his siblings are running around with other dogs. Matt can check off the ‘not dog aggressive’ box for sure. For a minute or so, Matt watches, letting Chip get a bit more time, but then finally makes his way over when he pauses for a drink at the water bowl. When the pup finishes lapping at the water, sloshing some onto his chest, he stands and sees Matt, little stump tail wagging. 

“Hey Chip,  _ hey _ bubba,” Matt picks the pup up, cuddling him close. Sylvie wraps the little fleece blanket around his form. “Are you ready to have a real home?” He wants to say more, but is also not ready to be judged for talking so much to a dog by both Jessica and Sylvie. They make their way back through the building, and Matt feels himself warm with the fact most workers seem to stop and say goodbye to the dog who’s now watching curiously out at everything. They definitely seem to all be invested in loving the animals here. After the final thank you and goodbye with Jessica, Matt and Sylvie step out and make their way to the truck, and Matt feels like he’s on top of the world. 

Before they get in, Sylvie grins and grabs Matt. “Stand over here. I want to get your photo with him. It’s his adoption day,” she explains. Rolling his eyes fondly, Matt does as he’s told, letting Sylvie take a few photos of him and his new dog. She starts to put her phone away and he shakes his head.

“Let’s take a photo together. You’re just as much involved in today as I am.” It’s true. Without her, he’s not sure he would have even questioned getting a dog at all. She takes her phone back out and stands close, and after a few photos, one of which is both of them kissing sweet Chips face, they turn to leave. 

“Hold him?” Matt asks when Sylvie’s in the passenger seat, holding out Chip and his blue blanket. She readily accepts, scratching under his chin, which earns a happy snort from the dog. “Thanks for coming with me to do this. Really. You’re the reason he’s here. So thank you,” he tells her, tone a little more open and unguarded than it usually is. She’s good at doing that to him, letting him feel safe and comfortable. When he steals a glance over and sees the paramedic with Chip, cuddling him close, he knows he’s a goner. He’s in love with Sylvie Brett, and his new dog is a product of it, as well as a possible catalyst to bring them together. 

Halfway back to the firehouse, Matt hums in thought. “What’re your plans for tonight?” 

Sylvie looks over, one hand stroking Chips back. “Nothing really. Have some dishes to do, but, do I  _ really _ want to do that?” She laughs, nose scrunching up. 

“If you’re up for it, would you want to come and pick out some stuff at the pet store with me? And I’ll get some lunch for us too,” he asks, adding the offer when he realizes it’s already almost eleven am. “Anything you want. We can take it back to my place. It’ll be good for him to have a couple people around to help him adjust, I think.” 

He watches as Sylvie looks at him with this sweet expression. “I think that sounds like a perfect plan. We can’t let you go home with nothing,” her last sentence is directed down at the dog, voice going higher and more baby-ish. It’s adorable.

“You know, I’m not sure I’m really sold on the name Chip,” Matt admits as he stops at a red light. He looks over at the blonde and the dog. “Makes me think of Beauty and the Beast. I was thinking something a little more refined, rather than a name that sounds like a kid picked it out.”

Sylvie laughs, throwing back her head. “Of course you want something more serious and less silly,” she smiles fondly. “Have any ideas?” 

He slowly starts to go when the light turns green. “Well, I like the name Winston, or Elvis. But those seem kind of...overdone?” He rubs at his face and fiddles with the heat. “I like Ferris, but that also seems a little hokey.” Matt’s somewhat embarrassed at how much time he’s put into thinking of dog names, and also the fact he really doesn’t have much to show for it. 

“I think Ferris is cute,” Sylvie offers. “And Winston is very dapper, he could wear a little bow tie,” she smirks. 

“What about Beau? Short for Beauregarde?” Matt asks, wanting her opinion, like it’s the only one in the world that matters. 

“Oh! Now that,  _ that _ is refined. Very very cute. Beauregarde Casey. Beau. Perfect fit.” 

\+ + +

Pulling up to Petco, Matt gets out of his truck first, rounding to the passenger side to open the door for Sylvie, Beau still in her arms. “He looks cozy,” the firefighter teases, smiling widely when she links an arm through his as they walk into the warm building. They stop and grab a cart first, and then choose a little name tag that’s close by. After a quick scan through, Matt picks out a simple, lightweight black bone that can be engraved on both sides. Beau’s awake now in Sylvie’s arms, yawning and blinking. 

“Hey Beau,” Matt leans down and presses a kiss to his little head. “That’s your new name. Sylvie thinks it’s perfect for you,” he informs the dog, as if he’ll understand. The first real thing they stop at is the large display of Christmas toys across a wall. There’s a table in front with different dog beds, and a small fixture to the side with cat items. 

They both move closer, and Beau leans forward a little, sniffing the toys that are nearest him in the paramedics arms. Noting all the Christmas stuff is on sale, Matt grabs a little reindeer plush that’s body is draped like a blanket with little teething rings on the end. He ends up with a small yeti plush and a stuffed bone that says ‘Santa I’ve been good’ in his cart as well, courtesy of Sylvie. About to go to the next aisle, Matt stops when a stocking catches his eye, a red stocking with the words ‘Puppy’s First Christmas’. He looks at Sylvie, who grabs it off the shelf and puts it with Beau’s other things. 

As they move on, Matt finds he’s really into a brand from the store that’s targeted towards the more outdoorsy crowd. The smallest collar he can find is still too heavy for the currently 4 pound little runt. Instead, he goes with a dark green collar and leash, Sylvie ‘aww’ing when he has to get the extra small size, adjusted almost completely in. They wait on the harness, Beau too small to fit in any of the offered ones, and end up coming to toys next. 

They spend probably too much time picking out a few good puppy toys. They deposit a little kong, a puppy benebone, a tug rope, a few tennis balls and a Captain America plush into the cart, before finally deciding to let Beau down with his lead from the shelter on. The pup sniffs everything at his level, even being as daring as to put his front paws up on the base deck of one of the sections to see the toys closer. Matt notices him trying to get fully onto the base deck and as Sylvie snaps a photo with her phone of the fun outing, he sees what Beau’s reaching for.

A small Snoopy plush is hanging low from a hook, and it’s like that’s all the pup can see. Getting it down for him, Matt holds it out for Beau, who grabs it instantly with his mouth. Both he and Sylvie grin and another photo is snapped as the frenchie waddles and almost trips, the plush almost as big as he is. Beau sniffs around while Matt grabs some puppy shampoo and poop bags, but when they finally make it to the food part of the store, Sylvie scoops him back up. Matt figured it must be exhausting being only four pounds, because he’s already half asleep in Brett’s arms, snoopy still with him. This time, Matt’s the one who grabs out his phone and snaps a photo. 

Sylvie picks out a few treats, grabbing some training ones as well as freeze dried as Matt looks at the options he’s been debating between for Beau’s new food. He ends up with a small bag of the Canidae small breed puppy whitefish, having read that frenchies need extra omegas for their skin problems. Anything he can do to go ahead and get on top of, he’s going to. He ignores the fond little smirks Sylvie sends him as he finally puts the bag in the cart after a twenty minute back and forth between that food and another. 

“So what kind of crate are you getting him?” Sylvie asks as they make their way to the back corner of the store where beds are displayed on the wall and crates are lined up according to size. Matt looks at them, then back at Beau. 

“Uhm…I don’t know. I guess uh….” Matt rubs the back of his neck and then looks at the plastic ones. They look cozier in his opinion. “One of these?” He picks up the extra small size, which still seems a little big, but Beau will grow. He feels an arm on his shoulder. 

“You want him in your bed don’t you?” Sylvie gives him a knowing look, and Matt feels like he’s been caught. 

“Yeah...I mean. I know crates are good for dogs, gives them a space of their own. But…” Matt pouts, lower lip sticking out a little. 

“You look like a kid,” Sylvie laughs. “Having a crate won’t be bad. And who knows, maybe he’ll like it. Just give it a try,” she squeezes at the shoulder blade gently, and Matt nods, setting the plastic in the cart, along with a little mat to put on the bottom and make it a little more comfortable. 

After picking out a food and water bowls (double of both so they’ll have them at his place and the firehouse), Matt looks at everything.

“I think that about covers it for now. I’m starving, and  _ someone _ promised food,” Sylvie laughs, hugging Beau close as they make their way to the checkout. In the line, there’s a little fixture that Matt instantly clocks and walks over too, hearing Sylvie’s little huff from behind. Displayed nicely are both Blackhawks and Bears merchandise, little jerseys and collars and toys. Eyes lighting up, Matt grabs an extra extra small blackhawks hoodie. It might be a little big, but Beau will grow into it. He also grabs the little Bears bandana, puts it down, then picks it up against deciding that his dog is worth it. 

When all is said and done, Matt’s surprised he hasn’t spent more. It helps that Beau is small, not like Tuesday who needs a big version of everything. Once everything is in the car, Matt takes Beau to pee in a grassy area next to his truck, praising him when he does. 

“Such a good boy Beau,” Matt says as he puts the dog back in Sylvie’s lap and gets into his side of the truck. It’s cold enough that the firefighter reaches back for a bag and then pulls out the little blackhawks hoodie, popping the tag off. “Let’s get you warm.” 

Sylvie helps slip the warm fleece over his tiny body, and yeah, it’s a little big, but Beau seems to love it, curling up and letting out a sleepy snort. Matt and Sylvie give each other the same look, falling in love with Beau even more. 

\+ + +

With to-go boxes of Chinese in one hand and some of the petco bags in the other, Matt unlocks the door to his townhome. He refuses to let Sylvie carry anything but Beau, the dog still asleep, still nestled up in his hoodie. 

“I’m going to go grab the rest of the bags, I’ll be right back,” Matt smiles, jogging back out the door. He manages to get the last two bags and the crate inside quickly, setting them with the others. Looking around, he doesn’t see Sylvie or Beau, so he walks through to the living room, and smiles when he sees them both on the floor being blocked by the couch. Sylvie’s got one of the small tennis balls, rolling it around on the floor in front of the frenchie, who’s happily going after it. 

“You’re a very lucky little guy Beau, your papa is pretty great. You’re going to have the best time with him.” 

Matt’s opening his mouth when Sylvie starts talking and he snaps it shut. He feels warmth flood through his body, at how she talks about him, at how he’s now Beau’s papa. Swallowing, he takes a moment to recollect himself before walking over. 

“Having fun you two?” The captain asks, sitting down next to Sylvie. 

“Oh definitely. Beau, are you so cute?” She uses the same voice as earlier, the one Matt’s coming to find as her ‘dog voice’. “You are! You’re the cutest!” The frenchie barks and grabs the ball before waddling off, going to explore his new surroundings. They both follow, watching and smiling as Beau sniffs around, investigating things like the table chairs and trash can. 

“I’m going to have to get some stairs for the couch for him. Or make them maybe,” Matt says as he starts realizing there’s no way he’s jumping up there. 

“I would say something about letting dogs on your furniture, but honestly I can’t see you being the type of dog owner to make your dog just lay on the floor.” 

Matt grins at her sheepishly. At least she knows him and understands that some things aren’t even worth entertaining. “Like you’d be any different.” Judging by the look back, he knows he’s right. 

They watch as Beau goes over to the bags and sniffs everything, trying with all his might to pull at the food. “You hungry Beau?” Matt asks, crouching down to pick up both the food and dog. He grabs the food the shelter gave them as well, and lets Sylvie take the pup while he gets out the new bowls they bought. 

Five minutes later, Matt sets down two clean bowls, one with mixed kibble and one with water. He’s picked the corner by the back door, hoping to make it an easy transition from eating to heading out. Beau runs over, puppy energy coming out, and chows down on his little kibbles. He hears Sylvie snort as he gets out plates to transfer the Chinese onto. 

“What’s so funny?” 

“I think it’s safe to say he likes the food you chose better,” she smiles. Walking over, Matt peers down and sees that all the canidae kibble is gone, and the shelter kibble remains. 

“You like the new food huh Beau? Let me get you a little more then, that way you still get the right amount.” Matt snags the bag that’s sitting on the counter and gets out a few more pieces, letting Beau take them from his hand. 

“You wanna go outside Beau?” He asks, when the dogs finished lapping at his water dish, making sure to say his name with every question, wanting him to learn it. The dog looks at him curiously, and Sylvie follows as the boys go out the back door and into Matt’s small fenced yard. Beau takes off, running around on the grass, stopping only for a few seconds to sniff something before starting to run again. Matt follows along, jogging to keep pace with the tiny little dog. Less than three minutes in, Beau finally calms down, panting. 

By the time they’re back inside, Beau is starting to nod off in Matt’s arms, snorting when his little body hits the warmth. “We should look into getting more little jackets for him. His fur is so short,” Matt thinks out loud. It hits him after that he’s just said ‘we’. It also hits him that Sylvie just nods, doesn’t disagree at all. 

Beau gets deposited to a cushion on the couch, a blanket draped over his small frame as he dreams. The captain can’t find it in him to put him in his crate, even if it might help training. At least not today, maybe he’ll start tomorrow. Now though, Beau needs to know people are with him even in this new space. Turning back to the kitchen, Sylvie’s putting the two plates of Chinese on his table, along with silverware and beers. 

“I don’t recall saying you could steal my beer,” he teases, watching as Sylvie’s eyes crinkle in the corners and her smile lights up the space around her. 

“Well too bad. I’m hangry, so I get beer.” 

“Yes ma’am.” 

\+ + +

The first night Matt barely gets any sleep. He’s read on a lot of sites that having a puppy is a lot like having a baby, but even Louie; no matter how short lived, wasn’t this bad. After being pestered by Sylvie, he’d given his honor that he’d put Beau in his crate for bedtime. Logically, he understood why- it gave the dog a place of his own that he knew was his spot. But after forty minutes of crying, Matt’s heart can’t stop breaking, so he gets up and flips on his bed side light, then crouches down to the crate next to his bed. 

“It’s okay bubba, papa’s here…” 

Beau darts out of the cage and into his arms when the metal door swings open, and that solidifies it for the blonde. No cage. He’ll take the door off and leave it, let him know it’s there, but definitely no door shut. Picking up the white and black dog, Matt first shrugs on a coat and then takes him outside, knowing he needs to let the dog try to do his business at least a few times overnight the next few weeks. When they’re back in, both shivering from the harsh Chicago winter, Matt brings Beau into his bed, and the dog curls up against his side. The steps repeat themselves thanks to the alarms Matt has programmed, and every hour and a half both boys go outside, groggy and half awake.

So far, Beau’s only had two accidents in the house in the past 18 hours, which Matt counts as a win. It’s barely seven in the morning, but wakes them both up when he climbs onto the captain's stomach, moving so he’s snuggled against his neck and the pillow. Eyes opening, the man's eyes dart down to the sudden movement, then a smile spreads across his face. Pressing a hand to the dog's body, he rubs his fur, letting his head fall closer. 

“Morning buddy.” On a whim, Matt reaches for his phone and does something that’s rare. He pulls the camera up, turns it to front-facing mode, then takes a sleepy selfie of he and Beau. Maybe it’s because of the lack of sleep, or maybe it’s because of how staggeringly in love with Sylvie Brett he is, but he clicks on their text thread and sends the photo. He sends ‘Good morning, they weren’t joking when they say a puppy is like a baby’ as the caption, then lets his phone drop to his bed. 

After breakfast, which Beau happily ate quickly, Matt showers off, letting Beau stay in the bathroom with him so he doesn’t get into anything possibly harmful. As the firefighter soaps up his hair, he happens to look down and catches a glimpse through the steamed up glass of tiny little paws pressed against the foggy side. His heart melts, and Matt’s never been more sure of owning a dog. 

It’s not until around ten am that Matt remembers his text to Sylvie. Scrambling over and ignoring the look on Beau’s face, which he takes as ‘you’re so love struck you dummy’, the blonde clicks the device alive and sees a couple of texts from the paramedic. 

‘Stop you guys are too cute!’

‘Look at his little face. He’s so tiny  😭’ 

‘....you let him sleep in your bed.’ 

‘How long did you last?’ 

Laughing and scrunching up his nose, Matt rolls his eyes fondly. _Of_ _course_ she’d notice. He bites at his lip, trying to decide how to respond. He looks at Beau who’s gnawing on his new bone, little mouth just barely able to cause any kind of damage to it. As he rereads the texts again, he notices she’s said ‘you guys are too cute’, as in both Beau and himself. That has to be good, he tells himself. 

‘I think Beau is miles ahead of me in that department.’

‘He snored all night and I couldn’t even be mad.’ 

‘There’s no way I could leave him! You didn’t hear his cries Sylvie, they were so sad. Sounded like he thought he was all alone.’ 

‘Not even an hour. Sorry I love and care about my dog  😩’

Sighing, Matt lets his mind drift to the blonde woman who’s taken up so much of his time lately, not that he’d have it any other way. Beau crawls up to him and curls up, resting his head on Matt’s arm. His little smushed face looks up and he gives a snort, as if he’s talking. 

“Yeah yeah, you’re spoiled,” Matt smiles, petting the pups head. Pushing blonde hair off of his forehead, he thinks about what he should do when it comes to Sylvie. The obvious answer is to ask her out, but what if she says no? He doesn’t want to ruin their friendship, it’s not something he can afford to lose. 

The rest of the morning is spent cleaning up his place, watching Beau play, and drawing out ideas for stairs so that his dog has a way of getting up and down to the bed and the couch. Between everything and taking Beau out to pee, Matt doesn’t realize how late it is until there’s a knock at his door. The captain moves to open it, raising his eyebrows and smiling when he sees Sylvie standing there, a bag of what looks to be food hanging on her arm. 

“Hi! Uhm, come in,” Matt closes the door behind her. Beau is already on her, barking and wagging his little nub of a tail, Sylvie picking him up. 

“Hey Beau! Have you been having fun?” The blonde laughs and finally sets him back down.

“Oh, I see. You’re here for my dog, not me,” Matt jokes, smiling. He hopes he’s not being too obvious about his feelings. 

“Have you  _ seen _ how cute your dog is?” She scrunches her nose up and Matt feels his breath catch at how beautiful she is, looking like an angel in his hallway. 

“Fair point. What brings you here aside from my dog?” 

They make their way in further, and Sylvie sets the bag down on the counter. “I brought food. Yesterday was fun, and you looked so sleepy this morning. Thought it would be easier for you not to have to cook,” she explains, a pink hue dusting her cheeks. 

“Yeah? Thank you. I can offer beer or wine...And Beau,” he laughs. Matt’s pleasantly surprised at the fact Sylvie wants to spend even more time with him. Maybe it means she’s interested too.

They sit and eat the pasta she’s graciously provided, Matt feeding a green bean to Beau who seems to like it, as he twirls around wanting more. The dog is the center of their attention for the night, at least until the three find themselves on Matt’s couch and he falls asleep on the cushion that is apparently now his. Sylvie watches the black and white puppy for a minute before Matt turns his attention to her. 

“Thank you for dinner Sylvie, seriously. I’ve enjoyed getting to hang out with you more recently.” He can feel his palms sweating, but he keeps his eye contact, not wanting to back down on this. Not now. He takes a breath before continuing. “I know a lot has been going on lately, but it’s nice to have this constant in my life.” 

They both know he’s referring to Gabby, and to her biological mother dying. Referring to Amelia and Scott, and all the tough shifts they’ve had recently. It’s been over a year since Gabby left, coming up on two, and Matt’s happier than he’s been for years. He feels like himself again. 

Sylvie shifts closer, a true sunshine smile on her face. “There has been. But I agree, knowing you’re here? You’ll listen and be honest with me? It’s been really nice.” 

His heart feels like it’s beating out of control, thrumming throughout his body as Matt’s mind screams at him to do something, to tell her how he feels. He looks over at Beau, and thinks about them being at the shelter.

“Sylvie. I….I really like you,” he breathes out, hoping he doesn’t sound as nervous as he feels. “As more than a friend.” When she continues to simply stare at him, Matt isn’t sure if he should continue. And then he watches the corner of her mouth twitch upward, and a spark of hope ignites in his chest. “And I don’t want to ruin what we have, but I can’t stop thinking about you, and how sweet and kind and caring you are. You’re the most selfless person I’ve ever met, you do so much for everyone...for me. I’ve had these feelings for a while. Maybe I’m reading everything wrong, but there’s this pull towards you that’s incredible.” 

Feeling like he’s babbling, he stops and takes a breath, trying to figure out what she’s feeling. He must look nervous, because suddenly Sylvie’s closing the two or so feet of space between them. 

“Matt. You’ve got to know it’s you. It’s always been you. For the past year you’ve been there for me for everything, you’ve shown up when I didn’t even know I needed anyone. You’re constantly showing me how to be a better person. I’d be crazy not to be interested in you.” Her voice is so genuine and emotional, and Matt feels like everything is tilting, clicking into place. 

Eyes flickering down to her lips, Matt reaches out and grabs her hand. It’s smaller than his, but he’s reminded once again of how many people she’s saved and how she impacts everyone around her. “Sylvie…” 

They both lean forward and their lips meet. It’s shy and tentative, two best friends kissing for the first time. But then it melts into something more, over a year's worth of longing and hesitancy bleeding out. They kiss harder, and it’s like every single one of Matt’s fantasies go out the window. This is better than all of them combined. Her hair this close smells like vanilla, her skin is the softest thing he’s ever touched. The feeling of her hands on his shoulders make him feel safe. 

When they break apart, both are smiling. Sylvie’s flushed, and Matt’s sure he is too. He reaches for her hand again, squeezing it gently, like if he holds too hard this spell around them might shatter. 

“Matt...I need to ask you a question.” 

Her voice is a little shaky and the words are desperate. It can’t be good. Furrowing his brow, Matt nods, not letting go of her hand. “Anything.” 

“If Gabby were to come back tonight and ask you to leave with her, what would you do?” 

The question once again makes his world tilt, and he feels like he’s been doused with ice cold water. Matt swallows, feeling utterly confused. “I don’t understand…” 

Sylvie swallows and looks him straight in the eye. “I just need to know Matt.” 

“No. Of course not. Gabby...Gabby’s gone. We had our talk when she came back. She said I’d always have a place with her, but,” Matt shakes his head, suddenly every emotion and feeling he’s had about the situation coming to the surface. “But I don’t want that anymore. I want stability. I want to know that I’m heard and considered. I want to know everything is equal. I can’t live my life nervous to voice my opinions to my partner.” He’s admitting to things he’s never said out loud before, but Matt needs to talk about it suddenly, like he might explode if he doesn’t. 

“Looking back, Gabby and I weren’t ever going to work out. Disregarding Louie, or her pregnancy,” Matt admits, another thing he’s only ever thought abstractly. “We were so different from each other. Our needs and wants, how we communicated. I gave so much, and tried so hard to please her, and I think I just...needed some of that back too. She cared about me and loved me, but when it boiled down to it, I think she cared more about her own opinions and if she could do what she wanted.” 

It takes a moment for his brain to catch up to what he’s just said. Blinking, not having known he was keeping all that inside, he looks shyly at the blonde next to him. 

“I’m sorry.” Sylvie squeezes his hand and his heart shatters. Of course she wouldn’t want to be with him. He’s just admitted to being upset over a relationship that was; for the most part, good. 

“I’m so sorry she made you feel like that. Like you weren’t listened to, or your opinions didn’t matter.” 

Oh. 

“I just...I needed to ask. Gabby was my best friend. She was your wife. And I can’t live up to that. I can’t have the idea that I have to be like Gabby Dawson, or that I’m being compared to her,” Sylvie explains, biting her lip. “I don’t want to be a consolation prize or an afterthought. I’m my own person.” 

Matt wants to kiss her again, wants to take all her worry and doubt away. Instead, he presses a kiss to her forehead. 

“You’re Sylvie Brett, you’re a badass paramedic who can handle her own and isn’t afraid to take charge. But you’re also someone who knows when they need help, and will care about anyone even if they’ve done bad things. You’re the most interesting woman I know. You’re definitely not a consolation prize, and I wouldn’t ever compare you to Gabby. Like you said, you’re your own person. That’s who I like, that’s who I want to be with.  _ You _ .” 

He sees tears well up in her bright blue eyes and suddenly is terrified he’s said the wrong thing, but then she’s hugging him so tightly, letting out a huff of a breath before pulling back to kiss him. 

“I guess Stella’s been right for a while then,” Sylvie speaks once they’ve pulled back for air again. Matt cocks his head curiously. 

“She’s been saying there’s been something between us for months. Guess I should have listened to her sooner.” 

“I needed to stop being such a coward and just tell you,” Matt shakes his head, bringing Sylvie to sit on his lap. He wants to nuzzle into her soft blonde hair, then is struck with the fact that he  _ can _ . He does just that, kissing behind her ear. 

“You weren’t a coward. You knew  _ something _ was going to change from it, good or bad. I was doing the same thing you were,” she says matter of factly, her nails scratching down his short hair making him shiver. He leans into the touch. 

“It’s always been you,” The captain echoes her earlier sentiment. He’s about to kiss her again when a whine from behind him cuts him short. Both turning, they watch as Beau stumbles over, sitting half on Matt’s lap and half on Sylvie’s. 

“Someone’s jealous they’re not getting attention,” Sylvie laughs, scratching under the pups chin. 

“I hope this isn’t a preview of what’s to come.” Matt reluctantly moves to stand, kissing Sylvie shortly before taking the dog out to use the restroom. 

By the time he’s back in, Sylvie’s working on cleaning up their plates. Matt watches for a moment, Beau bounding off to find his snoopy. It’s suddenly much more domestic than it has been before, Sylvie in his kitchen busying herself. It’s something Matt realizes he’s going to witness now, her making coffee or helping him cook. Sliding up behind her, he puts his hands around her waist, dropping a kiss to her head. 

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do this? How much I’ve thought about being able to kiss you and hold you?” 

Sylvie turns and smiles up at him, the five inch height difference suddenly much more noticeable. “Yeah? You know how long I’ve dreamed about this exact same thing?” 

Backing himself against the counter, he keeps the paramedic close. “Do you think we should keep it quiet for now? Or do you want to tell Chief and then everyone else?” He asks curiously, fiddling with the thin chained necklace around her neck. 

“I think I want to know what you think. I always want to know your feelings about things Matt, remember that okay?” 

It’ll be hard, Matt knows, to get used to voicing his opinion. He’s always been a pretty easy going guy, go with the flow and not seeing much need to voice his opinion. Deep down he knows that Gabby’s view on things didn’t help that. He nods. 

“I think that keeping it from them isn’t going to be easy. They all know somethings been going on. And I’m not sure I want to keep it from them if I’m honest.” It’s true. 51 is his family. The idea of keeping this from them doesn’t seem right. He’s heard Herrmann and Mouch say things about them before when they’ve thought they were alone. Matt knows Severide’s rooting for them, and now knows that Stella is too. 

“I think so too. I want to tell them. I’m a little nervous about how they’ll feel….you being with Gabby, me being her best frie-“ 

“That’s in the past. Everyone’s had more than enough time to move on from her. What matters is now. It’s been two years. I think...I think we both deserve some happiness."

“You’re right Matt Casey, we  _ do _ deserve happiness.” 

\+ + +

Matt sits in his truck in front of the firehouse, glancing at Beau who’s in the passenger seat. His too-big Blackhawks sweatshirt is on, and he’s got snoopy in his mouth, suckling on it. So much has changed in the past seventy two hours. Matt has a new dog, and a new girlfriend. He feels the happiest he’s been in a long time. Getting out of the car, he laughs as Beau whines, tail wagging when the firefighter opens the other door, picking up his bag and then the dog, holding him close. 

“Alright Beau, let’s go meet your new family.” 

Walking quickly through the cold air, Matt passes a few first shift guys and smiles, but is more interested in getting off the apparatus floor and into the warmth of the building. Stepping inside, he heads to the locker room, wanting to set his things down. The first people he’s greeted by are Tony and Capp, both eyeing Beau curiously. Seconds later, Severide is popping out from behind a locker door. 

“Hey Case, how wa-who’s this?” As if drawn to him, Kelly starts pretting the small dog in Matt’s arms. 

“This is Beau, he’s my new dog.” As he explains, Stella and Gallo round the corner. From there, it’s a full out cooing session. Everyone, even Herrmann, obviously like the dog. Beau looks like he’s in heaven with all the attention, tail wagging, giving little snorts of happiness. He licks at Stella’s hand and Matt hands him to her so he can put his bag up. 

Sylvie walks in as most of the guys start to head to the common room, but Stella and Severide hang back.

“Hey Beau,” the paramedic says with a smile, rubbing the dog's head when he gives a bark. Both Stella and Severide look at each other, then to Matt and Sylvie. 

“Funny. Didn’t you say this was your new dog, Captain? How does Sylvie already know him?” Stella asks, but her tone is knowing and smug. 

Both blondes look at eachother a moment and then Matt grabs Sylvie’s hand, smiling at their friends. Stella squeals, reaching out and hugging Sylvie tight, Beau still in her left arm. 

“ _ Finally _ !” 

“Congrats man! Didn’t think it was ever going to happen.” 

Matt blushes as he shuts his locker door. “Yeah, well. Just took a little time, is all. But now I’ve got Beau, and the best girl in the world.” He wraps an arm around Sylvie, taking Beau back into his arms. “Don’t say anything yet okay? We want to tell Boden first, then we’re going to let everyone know.” 

When they get their friends word they’ll be quiet, both Matt and Sylvie start making their way to Boden’s office. Matt’s nervous, mostly because he knows Boden had a soft spot for Gabby. He had to remind himself that Boden cares about him and his happiness too. Door open, Matt knocks and both walk when the chief smiles. 

It starts with Beau. 

“Another firehouse dog?” Boden’s tone is skeptical, but they can tell by the way the man takes the tiny dog in his arms he’s already okay with it. 

“If that’s alright Chief. I don’t want to leave him at home, and I’m going to keep him in my office if we’re on a call,” Matt explains. Boden nods, giving Beau back to his papa after a few more moments of petting. “There’s another thing, sir.” 

Boden looks up, eyes narrowing curiously. He looks at Matt and then Sylvie. “And what’s that?” 

“Matt and I are together,” Sylvie says, looking nervous. Boden continues to look at them, but then walks closer, smiling and laughing, happy. 

“You know, I thought there was something going on. I’m happy for the both of you,” he hugs them both, and Matt relaxes. 51 is a family, they show up for each other. He’s sure later they’ll get the talk about making super their personal lives don’t interfere with work, but for now Boden let’s it drop when he sees it’s time for morning meeting. 

Walking down the hallway, Sylvie next to him, Beau in her arms, Matt steals a quick kiss. “He seemed really happy for us,” the man says, watching Sylvie laugh, tinkering out like a wind chime, calming. 

“Maybe it was just Beau and his puppy charm.” 

“No, I think we’re just good together. But maybe Beau helped.” His eyes take in Sylvie and Beau, and he smiles. He could get used to this, his little family and this happiness. Matt felt like for the first time in a long time, everything was right. And he was going to keep it that way. 


End file.
